


Why do you always smile!?

by crazyNEETgirl



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Half-Siblings, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22341328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyNEETgirl/pseuds/crazyNEETgirl
Summary: In the POV. from LangrisAfter listening to his parents about how much they hate his older brother. Langris starts thinking about how unfair it is for finral.(Very stupid fanfic)
Relationships: Finral Roulacase & Langris Vaude
Comments: 3
Kudos: 95
Collections: why im sleep deprived 💖✨





	Why do you always smile!?

**Author's Note:**

> Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/crazyNEETgirl

It was my father's birthday and I was celebrating it at home. I made sure to buy him an appropriate gift and a cherry pie (that's because I want to eat cherry pie). On the way to the house Vaude I ran into my useless brother. He seemed exhausted. 

"Langris, I finally found you. Do you do me a small favor?" He asked even breathlessly. 

"And why would I do something like that?" I replied rudely but he kept smiling. Typical of him.

"Good point, but it's not that big of a favor," he said before showing me a box. 

"I want you to give this to dad. It's his birthday present." 

"And why don't you give it to him?" 

"You know he hates me and doesn't want to see his disappointment of a son on his big day," he said, sounding sadder but still holding the same smile. 

"Maybe he will throw away the gift when he knows it's from me but I'm going to take my chances, who knows maybe I have some compassion" 

I looked at him, he really seemed to put the effort and it's something new from him. He usually accepts things as they are. He accepted that I was better than him, that his father did not love him, that he was disowned, everything. 

"Okay, I'll give father this for you," I said, causing it to shine a little. 

"Thanks langris, you're the best," he said, slapping me on the shoulder before leaving. 

_'Yes I know'_  
**____________________**

When I arrived, I was greeted by a hug from my parents. It seems they missed me. We went to the kitchen and there was a feast ready, I left the cherry tart near where I am going to sit and gave my gift to Dad.

"having my Perfect son gave me" he said while there would be. "A gold pen, how beautiful"  
_(I didn't know what to write as a gift so I just put that)_

"Langris, what is that other box you have," he said, pointing to the gift of land.

"Ahm, well, it's ... it's another gift," I said.

"how nice, you will give me two presents" he said starting to open it, "it is much better than you useless brother, he didn't even bother to come"

"Would you have liked him to come?" I asked curiously.

_'Because I bet he would have loved to come'_

"Well, no. Besides how is he going to buy me a birthday gift, I bet he doesn’t get paid good enough in that squad of vandals he joined," he said, finishing opening it. "Oh what a nice coat, thanks son"

_'I didn't give you that, it was my brother'_

"But, the value of a gift is not about the price, but about the effort and love you put into it," I said knowing that I am saving money to buy that. "At least that's what some told me"

"I guess so, but we all have to admit that boy was a mistake"

_'Did you just call the son that you decided to have a mistake?'_

"I agree with you, I am so happy that he is not my son"

"Speak for yourself, I do share blood with that brat. What a disappointment for the Vaude name"

_'She is not his mother because you decided to leave your first wife before your first child was born'_

"Father, my I excuse myself?" I asked.

"Of course son, do what you need to do," he said and continued talking to my mother.

I walked through the halls and found my childhood room. Nothing had changed, everything was where I left it. I walked ahead and noticed my brother's room, unlike mine, his was completely changed. I honestly felt bad, He didn't deserve this mistreatment. If I know that I treat him the same way, but since that time I almost killed him, and noticed that maybe the problem was me. Of course I wouldn't show him that I care about that but I still feel bad about it.

**____________________**

I was walking back to my "home" when I see my brother again.

"So, did you like it?" He said excitedly.

"Yes, but I didn't tell him it was from you" I simply replied.

"I expected it, I would not hate something his Perfect son gave him," he said with a smile.

_'Why do you always have to smile?!'_

"I know it's weird of me to ask this but, we can talk for a while, I want to ask you something," I said, he looked at me surprised but accepted. "Doesn't it bother you that your family is always insulting you? Don't you feel anything?"

"Of course it does ..."

"Then why do you let your own father call you useless, insult you and call you a disappointment," I said angrily. "You are being treated horribly and you do nothing but smile and accept the fact that they don't love you"

"langris ..."

"And that's not all, you even have the guts to forgive me for what I did to you. I almost killed you, I left you unconscious for several days and you ..." I said feeling like a few tears came out.

"Langris!" I yelled catching my attention, "you're right, I don't try to change anything and just smiled accepting my defeat. But also think, what can I do? I'm not strong, I'm lazy, and unlike to what you said, I am a complete coward. It’s not as if I can prove to Dad that I’m someone extraordinary when I’m not. "

Now he was the one with tears coming out of his eyes.

"B-but ... it's not ... fair," I said, finding my face in my brother's chest.

At this moment I said something I never expected to confess to my brother.

"Sorry for everything I did to you, I was horrible with you since we were children, until I wanted to kill you. I treated you like complete crap when you always cared for me and treated me well," I said, tightening his shirt tightly.

Finral- "Is okay, I forgive you," he said and parted to dry my tears. "You know this is the first time we actually act like real brothers. I'm happy."

_'Me too'_


End file.
